Episode 54 - Weresquito: Nazi Hunter (Ohio Premiere!)
With special guest star Rachel Grubb. October 8, 2016 In the first segment Dr. Bob Tesla held the 5th annual costume contest. Dr. Bob says they have plugged in the scout ship on the top floor of the parking lot they took from the Grotak last month so it can change. He knows more Grotak are coming and is still charging the device crated by Mater Bob they found. In the second segment the Grotak solider marches in and introduces the space queen, Queen Hagra, who Dr. Bob asks if was formally of Mars (and Cave Woman on Mars). She says that she was but due to her defeat there she decide to leave with the Grotak and became their queen, as her lack of a sense of humor made her a natural leader for them. Dr. Bob reminders her that Mars in only one planet away, but she tells him that she desires Earth for it is more densely populated, Rick comments it is defiantly more dense, and Dr. Bob comments that it is an election year. Dr. Bob tries to convince Rick to attempt to seduce her, Rick wants Dr. Bob to do it but he comments he can’t he’s asexual, Nikola was the ladies’ man. When Rick begins flirting with her, Queen Hagra is unimpressed and the Grotak solider threatens to shoot him. Dr. Bob takes Queen Hagra aside and warns her that the device that is charging will fire soon and that she will not want to be there when that happens but still she will not leave. As the device begins to activate Queen Hagra is startled and the room goes black. When the lights come on Master Bob appears, badly hurt in a wheelchair. Master Bob explains that the device was a portable portal generator, and demands to know who Hagra is. He tells her that she is “not going to take over the planet I am going to take over.” Master Bob uses a voice command to activate “Death Blossom Mode,” Dr. Bob is shocked and dumbfounded that there is a voice command option. “Death Blossom Mode” begins firing on the Grotak fleet and quickly takes them out, Hagra and her solider decided to escape while everyone is distracted taking Nikola with them. Master Bob tells them that now that the threat is over he will user the device to bring his Tesla Troops though to invalid the world but Rick has begun to play with the portal generator and the room goes dark again. When the lights come on they find Master Bob is gone, Dr. Bob asks how that happened, and Rick tells him that the device has a revers button to which Dr. Bob comments that is a huge design flaw. Dr. Bob then realizes Nikola is gone and when checking his console find that Queen Hagra is stealing their scout ship. During the final segment we had a Q & A with actress Rachel Grubb. Watch the Episode!